A position monitoring apparatus or system that monitors and notifies of a position is generally used to verify and notify positions of persons and assets. A general position monitoring apparatus combines a navigation system such as a global positioning system (GPS) module and a mobile communication system such as a cell type modem to determine the position of a person or an asset to be monitored, that is, a geographical position and notify the position thereof to a control center or a monitoring facility positioned in a remote area. The position monitoring apparatus or system is used in various systems such as a logistics transportation tracking system and an asset recovering system.
By the position monitoring apparatus, an owner or a manager of a movable target determines the position of an asset that is in danger of being stolen or lost by using positional information sent from the asset to be monitored to prevent a theft danger or recover the lost asset.
In the case in which a monitoring target operates within a predetermined movable area like the construction machine, an owner or manager previously can set a boundary of the movable area and enable the construction machine to transmit various pieces of information such as positional information and determines the position of the construction machine based on the positional information thereof to track the position of the corresponding construction machine when the construction machine deviates from the boundary of the movable area. A so-called Geo-Fence System which monitors motions or positions is used and this system provides a positional coordinate set defining an area where the monitoring target can move and when the monitoring target moves with deviating from a positional coordinate, this system helps recovering the asset by notifying the fact to an owner of the target and/or a low enforcement agency through a monitoring service.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.